The Path Less Taken
by SilentRivers
Summary: Jenna has it all planned out. She's going to become a famous water trainer and command the awe and respect of people all over the world. That is....until something small and pink crossed her path.


**The Path Less Taken **

Calm lavender eyes gazed out upon the turbulent expanse of water from her perch on the docks. The sea breeze tossed her long, black hair in a fit of temper as the impending storm made it's way steadily closer to the bustling port city of Slateport. She shouldn't have been there, knew she should have been home helping her family prepare for the storm. But she just couldn't help herself. The waters called to her like a sirens song only she could hear. A dangerous yet seductive lullaby of sea and sand. There was no way she would ever refuse it. Of course, she'd be lectured and possibly grounded on her return home. But it would be worth it. Just for these few precious moments alone with the element she revered the most.

She didn't consider herself an overly religious or pious person. But there were some mysteries in the world you just couldn't ignore. Some things that were beyond mans abilitlity to explain. Some things you just had to feel with your inner self. That was why she came here so often. To feel the same powerful pulse of the waves that she could feel in her own heart every waking moment. There was no doubt in her mind that she was meant to be a water trainer, known it for as long as she could recall. When the storm blew itself out she planned to leave on her trainer journey as soon as possible. Would have left this morning if the weather had stayed pleasent. But her mother had insisted she have some sense and wait until it cleared.

So she would wait. Then her time would come. She'd work hard to become the most respected water trainer in her field. But one thing nagged at her mind, one annoying little detail she couldn't ignore if she wanted her plan to work. She still had yet to get her first pokemon. She'd been to Prof. Birches research lab but she just didn't feel any connection with any of the pokemon he showed her. Maybe she was being too picky but this was too important a choice to make. A trainers first pokemon was special and would most likely end up being the strongest in her team so it was important they're relationship start off on the best foot possible.

But it was starting to rain now and as she ran for home she thought of which water type she would have chosen if she could. Images paraded around in her mind of the multitude of different water pokemon she knew of. Being able to chose only one would be impossible. As she reached home she had become frustrated with her own indecisiveness and was busy lecturing herself when she heard her name called in a most displeased voice.

"Jenna! Where in Lugias name have you been child! Do you have any idea how worried sick I've been about you! I swear, I've got half a mind to..." her mother scolded and would have carried on for hours if her father hadn't held up his hand for silence. She lowered her head in shame as she dripped on the rug, her cheeks flushed from running nearly a mile non-stop. He was angry with her, had expected it. But she'd never be sorry for following her heart! She raised her eyes to his in silent defiance, trying to keep her bottom lip from trembling.

"Jenna..." he began in that tone of voice that forbade all argument on the subject "I know how much you love the sea my dear, but I would have thought you'd have more sense then to rush out in the face of an approaching storm like an addled sea ditz. If you can't bring yourself to care enough for your own safety then at least think of how your mother and I would feel if something tragic happened to you. Look beyond yourself girl! You aren't the only person in that selfish head of yours. I'll speak no more of it, but your to go up to bed with no supper tonight and when the storm passes you'll be helping me with repairs before you take your journey."

Her father looked away then and that was her cue to get gone. So she ran upstairs, tears blinding her vision as she almost tripped and shut her bedroom door quietly behind her. She knew he'd be mad, but he'd never spoken to her that way before. As if she were just a child. She was ten years old! Not a child anymore, but not grown by a long shot. She didn't realize that he viewed her behaviour as selfish. Neither had she. But she just felt so strongly about things she had to act in spite of any personal risk to her own safety. Some would call that courage. It seemed her father thought it to be foolishness.

She had half a mind to run away. But that would just prove her immaturity and that's not how she wanted people to see her. So she'd stick it out as long as she had to. Even though her parents where always on her case about being a daydreamer she knew they loved and worried about her. Her mother showed it by lecturing and scolding. Her father showed it with his stern disapproval of her behaviour. Neither of them had ever gone on a journey or been involved much with pokemon. Her father was a captain on a luxury boat that sailed from region to region. Her mother was a housewife that stayed busy with community activities and her kids.

Then there was her little sister, Katy. They went most everywhere together around town. Katy was like a 4 year old copy of herself at that age. But she was much more docile and eager to please their parents. But that might change when she grew older. She had been very upset when she'd told her she'd be going away for a long time. But she'd expected that so she'd promised to send her presents along the way and write often. That seemed to satisfy the child for the time being.

She could feel her excitement rising at the prospect of setting off on her journey and once again re-checked the contents of her travel bag. Seeing as everything was ready and in order she flopped down on her bed and started thinking again of her first pokemon. Not realizing she was so tired she soon fell asleep with thoughts of water types running through her head.

It had grown very late and the storm continued to rage beyond her bedroom window when a particularly loud clap of thunder brought her straight up out of bed. She looked around franticly in the darkness, sleep clouding her brain like a clinging fog. Sporadic lances of lightining briefly illuminated her pitch black room and it's contents eerily. All seemed to be find, if a bit creepy in this weather. She shivered, only just realizing she'd never bothered to change out of her wet clothes from running home in the storm. The thought of a hot bath sounded wonderful, but halfway to the bathroom door she heard an odd noise.

She was certain it had come from outside so she crossed over to her window and tried to peer through the sheets of driving rain to see what it had been. But it was hopeless. Vision was non-existent for now. Dismissing it as a trick of the storm she'd turned towards the bathroom again when she heard the sound again, more insistent this time with what could only be described as terror. There was no way she could ignore that fearful cry. Someone was in trouble and she doubted anyone else was up at this hour. So creeping down the stairs as quietly as possible she slipped out the front door quickly to minimize any noise carried into the house by the storm.

Vision wasn't much better outside then inside. But she could hear more clearly as whoever it was called out again, though it sounded weaker this time. She sloshed through the puddles and needle like rain in the direction of where she thought the sound was coming from. The outline of trees began to take shape in the distance, a large flash of lightning provided much welcome light and revealed several trees that had been uprooted in the strong winds. Having seen the path in the momentary flash of light she now hurried towards the fallen trees, thinking someone was trapped beneath them.

But as hard as she looked between the trunks and branches she couldn't see anything remotely human shaped. Then came that sound again, like a high pitched squeal a small child would make when frightened. She started getting truly worried now. If it was a child she would need to go get help if she couldn't get them out herself. She tried calling out to the person but the wind stole her words and nothing was heard at all. She was getting frustrated with the situation and increasingly concerned. If the person was injured she should go get help right away. But she couldn't even locate their position. She wouldn't be much help to rescuers. A moment of indecision gripped her and as she started to pace nervously she tripped over something hard and landed face first in the mud.

She got up slowly, her face squelching as she lifted it up and spat out mud. The driving rain made quick work of washing away the dirt and when she could see properly she saw an odd shape beneath a branch she could have sworn she'd searched already. Reaching a hand out she slowly felt for what it was. Her eyes grew wide as she realized it was something alive, if barely. Quickly getting to her feet she attempted to lift the branch off whatever it was but she didn't have the strength for it. Looking around she spotted a the right shaped branch to use for leverage. Placing it at the right angle she tried to lift it up that way and it had started to work when the branch snapped cleanly in two. Both halves rolling away on either side of the pile.

She sighed in relief. At least it was now free. Bending down, she carefully picked up the still form. She experienced a moment of horror that it might be dead and checked it for signs of life. It made no sound but she felt it shiver in her arms. She couldn't even tell what it was though by now she knew it was a pokemon of some sort. A very small one at that. The pokemon center would be locked down tight in this weather so her only choice was to take it inside and tend to it. Having decided she hurried inside with her little bundle right up to her room.

No one had yet stirred in the house which was to her advantage right now. Flipping on her bedroom light she laid it gently on the bed and rushed to the bathroom for a towel and the first aid kit. Sitting carefully on the bed she started drying the little creature and wiping away the caked mud in it's fur. On closer inspection it was smaller then she thought, but she was having a hard time cleaning off the mud. She supposed there wasn't any choice but to give it a warm bath and hope that revived it a bit. Picking it up again she carried it carefully into the bathroom and started the water.

Glancing at herself in the mirror made her realize she needed one herself. She wondered if a pokemon would object to bathing with a human. Deciding it would be easier to bathe them both at once she slipped into the tub with the pokemon in her arms. Turning off the water she reached for a soft cloth with one hand and began gently massaging it's still body. Halfway through her gentle cleansing she realized with a suprised gasp that it had pink fur! The first thought that crossed her mind was that it was a jigglypuff, but it was far too small to be that. As more of it was revealed she grew even more curious. As she was bending close to examine it's face and carefully wipe away more mud it's eyes slowly opened and it began to whimper.

A rush of protectiveness came over her that took her by suprise. Holding the trembling pink bundle close she whispered soothing things and rubbed it's little back in circles. Soon it calmed and by the sound of it's breathing knew it had fallen asleep. She smiled down at it's peaceful face and finished up the bath quickly before wrapping it snugly in a soft towel and laying it down on her bed again. Now she had to give it a proper once over to check for injuries. The storm was still carrying on outside when she concluded her exam, now knowing exactly what type of pokemon it was.

It was a cleffa. The pre-evolution of clefairy. But she was confused as to what it was doing here. This species didn't appear in the wild in these parts. Which meant that it had to belong to someone. Perhaps it had gotten lost or seperated from it's trainer. Well, she would have to take it to the pokemon center when the storm passed and let nurse Joy sort it out. It's trainer was bound to report it missing and be looking for it. It would all work out in the end. She lay down wearily beside the cleffa, wrapping her arm around it so it wouldn't roll off the bed and fell fast asleep.

TBC


End file.
